


IchiRuki| Orders

by tachipaws



Category: Bleach, ichiruki - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachipaws/pseuds/tachipaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's breaking all the rules, breaking into her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IchiRuki| Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the deathberryprompts "Shattered" theme!  
> Posting here for backup purposes ^^

**S** he’s biting her lip, fidgeting with the hem of her dress hiked up above her small breasts. It’s all she can do to hold in the moans bubbling up from her chest, deep and crooning and begging him not to ever stop.

**H** e grips her thighs tighter, squeezing the porcelain flesh under his digits and massaging the muscle of her hamstring, adding to the sensation of heat his tongue is licking into her sex.

**A** gasp manages to escape her mouth, letting loose her voice and destroying her will to be quiet. Her throaty chanting of his name drives him on, and he takes hold of her clit between pursed lips, holding her hips tightly as she bucks from the stimulation.

**T** he palm of one of his hands finds its way to her breasts, cupping the mound fully and rubbing a thumb across the taut pink nipple. She lets herself hunch over, giving him a better grip and allowing her own hand to hold his shoulder, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt.

**T** ension builds in her belly and the muscles in her limbs contract as he sucks harder, squeezes harder, takes her higher and higher with each flick of his tongue, sweat trickling from his tangerine hair in the sweltering heat of the afternoon.

Every muscle in her body is tightly coiled now. Her nails are claws biting into his shoulder, holding him in position while he drives her to the top of her proverbial roller coaster.

“ **R** ukia”, he breathes, and she whimpers a response, so close to falling off that edge she dare not speak. “Come for me now.”

**E** cstasy blooms in shudders through her body as she finally tips over, her sex convulsing against his lips and her hips rolling, cum dripping onto the table underneath. She stares blankly at the ceiling as heat and pleasure roll in waves through her muscles, finally setting them loose and letting her body go slack.

**D** ripping with sweat, Ichigo leans back on his thighs to admire his work. Rukia lay with legs spread for only him to see, cheeks red, chest heaving from the pleasure he’d spent a full hour delivering, letting herself be lost in the high of her orgasm. He holds back a snicker at the thought of Kuchiki-taichou finally breaking rules and letting him shatter her inhibitions, becoming his to give orders to for once.


End file.
